Tsubasa Kazanari
|-|Tsubasa Kazanari= |-|Ame no Habakiri= |-|X-Drive= |-|Ignite Module= Summary Tsubasa Kazanari is one of the six main protagonists in the Senki Zesshō Symphogear series. She is the user of the Ame no Habakiri Gear Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, Possibly 5-C, Higher in X-Drive | 5-C, At least Low 5-B with X-Drive | 5-B, Higher with Ignite Module, High 4-C with X-Drive | 4-A, possibly 3-C, higher with Ignite Module Name: Tsubasa Kazanari, Sakimori/Sentinel (By herself) Origin: Senki Zesshou Symphogear Gender: Female Age: 17 (Season 1), 19 (Afterwards) Classification: Symphogear user, Singer, Member of S.O.N.G Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Sword user, Weapon Creation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation via Soaring Phoenix and Rasetsu Stance Zero, Electricity Projection via Blue Flash, Can increase the size of her swords, Shadow Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement with Shadow Weaving, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight in X-Drive, Statistics Amplification with Ignite Module and X-Drive, Transformation, Sound Manipulation, Limited Telepathy, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Survived temperatures far below the normal limit of the thermodynamic scale) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level (Can harm Chris with her Superb Song, destroyed the Kadingir), higher in X-Drive | Moon level, at least Small Planet level with X-Drive (The girls were capable of destroying the Nephilim right before it gained enough power to evaporate the Earth) | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level with X-Drive (The girls defeated Carol Malus Dienheim, who created an explosion comparable to a supernova) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Fought against and defeated Alca-Noise that were capable of creating their own pocket dimensions fit with their own stars, planets, nebulas, and possibly galaxies. Fought against Adam Weishaupt, who single-handedly absorbed all the divine energy from the constellation of Orion), higher with Ignite Module Speed: Relativistic via powerscaling | Likely FTL (Reacted to Miku's mirror lasers) | FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) | At least FTL (Much stronger at the end of the season) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely Class K or M''' (Can easily swing swords much larger than her body, should be comparable to Hibiki, Kirika, and Shirabe.) '''Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+, possibly Moon Class (Capable of harming Chris), higher in X-Drive | Moon Class, at least Small Planet Class with X-Drive (Pierced through Nephilim with the other girls) | Planet Class, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star Class with X-Drive (Fought against Carol alongside the other girls) | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Galactic, higher with Ignite Module Durability: Multi-Continent level+, possibly Moon level, higher in X-Drive | Moon level, At least Small Planet level with X-Drive | Planet level, higher with Ignite Module, Large Star level with X-Drive | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level (Tanked blows from Adam Weishaupt), higher with Ignite Module Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Heaven's Wrath, several kilometers with One Thousand Tears Standard Equipment: *'Symphogear:' A powerful armor made of pieces from prehistoric relics, used initially to fight the Noise. They activate when the user sings the sacred words to harmonize with the relic. *'Ame no Habakiri:' Her Symphogear, which has the longest operation period in the series. It's equipped primarily with bladed weapons. *'Armed Gear:' Powerful weapons manifested by the Symphogear, which can take many forms based on the properties of each Gear. Her Armed Gear takes the form of a Katana, however, it is shown that its form and size may change depending on which attack she is using. Another characteristic of Tsubasa's Gear is the two blades attached to her ankles. *Her Motorcycle Intelligence: Tsubasa has trained a lot since she was a child, and is thus extremely efficient in sword combat, with many techniques that rely on fast and fluid attacks. She is also the most experienced Gear user and one capable of keeping it active the longest Weaknesses: Anything that reminds her of the incident with Kanade will slow her down, though she later surpasses this problem Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ame no Habakiri *'Blue Flash:' Tsubasa increases the size of her sword exponentially and strikes her opponents with slashes that emit lightning. **'Destroyer Blue Flash:' A variation of the normal Blue Flash while in X-Drive. **'Soutou Bakkouzen:' A variation of the normal Blue Flash where her sword looks like a normal katana. *'Wight Slayer:' She stands on her hands and starts spinning, cutting through everything with the blades on her ankles. *'Heaven's Wrath:' Tsubasa summons a sword as big as a semi-truck in size, which she can drop above the enemy. The sword is large enough to be used as a shield. By Season 2, Tsubasa is capable to summon multiple of those swords in rapid succession. *'Shadow Weaving:' Tsubasa throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, stopping their movement. *'One Thousand Tears:' Tsubasa summons a huge number of energy swords which rain on the enemies, she can use this attack even if she's immobilized. *'Soaring Phoenix:' Wielding a pair of long swords, she projects a vast stream of fire from both swords as well as the blades in her ankles, resulting in "wings" she can use to fly for a short time. At the end of the attack, the flames become blue and engulf Tsubasa in the image of a phoenix that rams the enemy. **'Fiery Windblades:' A controlled variation of the Soaring Phoenix. She wields a pair of long swords, and places the swords together at the hilts and spins them rapidly, generating fire around the blades as part of the attack. ***'Moonlit Fiery windblade:' A stronger variation of Fiery Windblade, where her attack increases when the moon is out. *'Flash of the Rider's Blade:' An attack that utilizes her motorcycle, Tsubasa unfolds the blades on her ankles and attaches them to the front of the motorcycle creating a large piercing blade. *'Rasetsu Stance Zero:' A similar attack to the Soaring Phoenix, but she ignites all four of her blades to deliver a barrage of flaming slashes to her enemy. *'Superb Song:' A song performed by a Symphogear user who unleashes the power of the Symphogear in a strong attack. However, even small amounts of discord between the user and her Symphogear can cause serious damage to the user's body. Tsubasa Superb Song is strong enough to harm Chris and blast away Hibiki, as well as capable to destroy the Kandigir cannon. Transformations *'Ignite Module:' The Power Up resulting from the Ignite Project. It's essentially a way to take advantage of the Berserk Mode without losing control of oneself. It has three levels of activation: **'Nigreda:' The first activation has the lowest amount of increased power, but has a longer amount of operation time. **'Albedo:' The second activation grants higher power, but less operation time is available. **'Rubedo:' The third activation has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical. *'X-Drive:' This mode is hidden in the gears under 3001655722 locks, and it can only be unlocked when it obtains a high level of phonic gain. In this state, all Symphogears users, regardless of their normal capabilities, can fly and survive in space, and also gain telepathy between each other. All their stats get a massive boost, including the manifestation of their Armed Gears. Key: SZS | SZS G | SZS GX | SZS AXZ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Size-Shifters Category:Transformation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Telepaths Category:Armored Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Bikers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Performers Category:Idols Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Electricity Users